Harvest Goddess (DS)
The Harvest Goddess ' ( さま ''Megami-sama, lit. The Goddess) is a character in Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''She is one of the special bachelorettes available to marry in ''DS ''(and also best friended only in Japanese version of ''Cute). Due to localization programming errors, however, she is not available to marry in the North American version of the game.Harvest Goddess, Harvest Moon DS fogu.com She is turned to stone by the Witch Princess and can only be cured by the magic of the Harvest Sprites. Once 60 sprites have been rescued, the Goddess will return to normal. Gifts can be given to her by throwing them into her pond. Mysteriously, even while turned to stone, you will sometimes receive messages of congratulations from the Goddess by performing certain actions. Each of these actions will boost her affection by 3000 points.Harvest Goddess, Harvest Moon DS fogu.com The Goddess' heart level is invisible. '''Gifts 'Bugs' Whether intended or not, the Harvest Goddess is unavailable for marriage in the North American release because of bugs that exist within the game. Heart events can still be triggered, but all the requirements cannot be fulfilled in order to marry her due to the following circumstances: *Buckwheat Flour is required for certain items that need to be shipped for a complete shipping list. Buckwheat Flour can only be obtained from the New Years Festival with an extremely low chance.Harvest Goddess, Harvest Moon DS fogu.com *A bug prevents the necklace (found in the mines) from showing up in the mining list. Even if you've shipped a necklace before, the game will not register this. This automatically locks the player from achieving the goal of finding everything in the mine, which is required to marry the Goddess.Harvest Goddess, Harvest Moon DS fogu.com Marriage RequirementsHarvest Goddess, Harvest Moon DS fogu.com The Harvest Goddess will be turned to stone until 60 of the 101 Harvest Sprites are rescued. After she is cured, you can begin to court her by giving her gifts and watching her heart events. There are many additional requirements that need to be met in order to marry her, however. The extra requirements to marry her are as following: * Be in your 5th year (or later). * Ship at least 1 of everything available. This is difficult (if not impossible) due to the scarcity of Buckwheat Flour. * Get the Legendary Sword and unlock the field behind the waterfall. The Legendary Sword is obtained from Keira by reaching level 255 of the second mine. * Discover every type of item in all 4 mines. A bug prevents the necklace from registering in the mining list, which may prevent players from marrying the Goddess altogether. * Rescuing all 101 Harvest Sprites. If you are married to the Goddess, she will still live in her spring. Heart Events Once the Goddess has been cured, you can start to court her and work towards marriage. All events require special requirements to be met. They can be triggered at any time of day, any day of the week and during any type of weather. Simply throw a gift into her pond to summon her. If you've met all of the requirements, the heart event will trigger once she comes out of the pond to speak with you. ---- Black Heart Event Rescuing the Goddess by finding 60 Harvest Sprites also counts as her first heart event.Harvest Goddess, Harvest Moon DS fogu.com She thanks you for saving her and invites you to come visit anytime! ---- Purple Heart Event The list of requirements for this second event are as followsHarvest Goddess, Harvest Moon DS fogu.com: *10,000 steps (or more) on your pedometer *Ship 10,000 (or more) of any ONE item *Catch 10,000 (or more) of ONE specific fish *Reach the bottom floor of the first mine (10 floors) *The Goddess has a purple heart color or more The Harvest Goddess is feeling down. She explains that her boss has been getting upset that she's not keeping her spring very clean. With all of the duties that the Goddess has, she feels that her boss is being unreasonable! Talking to you has made her feel better. ---- Blue Heart Event For the Blue event, the only requirements is to have unlocked all 9 channels of the Spite Station. Otherwise, the Goddess needs to be at a blue heart level minimum. You must have triggered the first two events.Harvest Goddess, Harvest Moon DS fogu.com The Harvest Goddess is worried about the Witch Princess. Their rivalry continues even after the Witch Princess had previously turned her to stone! The Goddess is determined not to let the Witch Princess win. Offer your support and she will thank you. ---- Yellow Heart Event For the Goddess' final event, you are required to have given her at least 500 gifts. If you've watched the previous events and she has a yellow heart level, throw an item in her pond to trigger one last heart event.Harvest Goddess, Harvest Moon DS fogu.com The Goddess is feeling worn out by all of her duties. She has a lot of work to do and gets very tired! She admits to you that sometimes she wishes she were a normal human instead of a goddess. She thinks that being human would get rid of a lot of these problems. Convince her that humans too have problems to deal with too! She realizes what she's saying now and admits that you've got a point. 'Wishes'The 4 Mines fogu.com IF the player has collected 9 Wonderful Stones from mining, the Harvest Goddess will appear to grant you a wish. The list of wishes are: *'Please give me money' *'Give me a Harvest Sprite Medal' *'Make me popular' *'Remove curse from current equipped item' *'Raise shipping price' *'Give me an item' *'Heal my animals' *'Raise my farm level' 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Goddess